1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a karaoke system, in particular, the present invention relates to a portable karaoke system which is convenient to carry.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the music industry develop rapidly and the Music Video (MV) becomes popular, karaoke soon becomes well accepted form of entertainment to the general public.
Traditionally, people have to go to a room in a Karaoke Box to sing karaoke, make requests to select and play karaoke songs with a song request system in the room in the Karaoke Box, and sing along with the karaoke song with a microphone. Nonetheless, it is costly to rent a room in a Karaoke Box for singing Karaoke. In addition, a Karaoke Box is a public place where users share the same facilities in a closed space and sanitary issues may arise from time to time. Accordingly, many consumers dislike Karaoke given it is highly entertaining.
In order to meet the demands of the above consumers, family karaoke machines are introduced to the market. A family karaoke machine has large amount of song files saved internally. The family karaoke is connected to household television and speakers and provides at least a microphone to users. Thus, users can sing karaoke at home. A family karaoke machine is useful in offering the karaoke facility when users want to sing karaoke at home rather than in a Karaoke Box. Yet, a family karaoke machine is often too heavy and large to move freely to users. It is a pity that users do not move the karaoke machine elsewhere in the house after setting up the karaoke machine.
Accordingly, new portable karaoke machines are introduced, for example Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M383885 disclosed a portable multimedia karaoke machine having an extended display, wherein components of the portable multimedia karaoke machine such as a display, an expansion device, a microphone and a microphone stool are disposed within a casing. The portable multimedia karaoke machine is installed with wheels and a pull rod so that uses can move the machine freely. The best advantage of the invention is the portable multimedia karaoke machine is easy to carry and move. With the portable multimedia karaoke machine, users can sing anywhere.
Nonetheless, the above portable karaoke machines are made by complex hardware components. In addition with license fee resulted from the large amount of sing files saved internally, the price of a karaoke machine is expensive. Moreover, such karaoke machines are designed for outdoor application and are too complex to be household equipment. The hardware components required in such a karaoke machine are common devices available in a normal household, for example, such hardware components can be televisions and speakers, and mobile devices (such as mobile phones and notebook computers) for playing song files self-produce or purchased online. Further, mobile phones have the function to receive audio signals and the microphone function. According to the above mentioned facts, it is a waste to users to purchase an expensive karaoke machine instead of effectively integrating available hardware components.
In view of this, it is desirable development to offer equipments performing karaoke function combined by general consumer devices and integrated expansions to consumers.